


They Find Out

by A_Billion_Sorrys_918



Series: Attention to Detail [2]
Category: Altar Boyz - Adler/Walker/Del Aguila
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918
Summary: Mark deals with being outed to his parents. AKA, Mark and Abraham being sad and the other boys had to cheer them up. Mark centric but the other characters are also involved.
Series: Attention to Detail [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185914





	They Find Out

𝗠𝗔𝗗𝗘𝗟𝗜𝗡𝗘: 𝗠𝗮𝗿𝗸, 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄.

Why was his Mom texting? It’s been months since he last heard from her, why does she want to suddenly call him?

See, Mark’s family was a picture perfect one.

It was a father, a mother, an older sister, a younger brother, and a dog. Anyone devout Catholic would want a family like this, and his friends did. Even Abraham, who isn’t even a Catholic at all, wanted a family like his.

Juan would always talk about his jealousy, that Mark has two loving parents while his abandoned him the second he was born. But Mark felt like there was nothing to be jealous of.

Mark knows he’d be hurt the seconds his parents find out that—

Mark’s Mother looked right out of the magazines Mark used to take from his sister’s drawer when he was younger. A lean, beach blonde woman who is pale, but not so pale that she looks sick. Matthew says Mark got his hair from her. So maybe, she isn’t all that bad. 

Mark’s Father, on the other hand, was fit and broad, and was as blonde as his wife was. His face was comforting to his daughter, but Mark would often wish he’d go to help.

Mark’s sister is a teen version of his Mother. No kidding, Mom wasn’t exaggerating when she said she looked like her back in the day. Mark couldn’t help but feel jealous of his sister Claire, who was exactly what she was supposed to be.

Claire was elegant, and graceful, and her grades were above average. She has a fiancé, who was a boy may Mark add. Claire had her life together. Mark could never dream of it.

Mark barely remembers the last time he got a call from the family since he left the house. He’d get a few from Claire on holidays, if he was lucky enough, but his parents always forget to write.

Or, maybe, they don’t because they don’t want to.

Ever since he was twelve years old, Mark understood why his parents wouldn’t even want to be associated with him.

Because what type of Catholic would want to say that they have a queer as their son? Mark surely would be embarrassed if he were in their shoes.

Mark, who’s hands were shaking, was dialing her number.

Who is Mark to believe it’s bad she’s calling? This is what he wanted, right? He wanted to have a better relationship with his parents, and maybe that’s why they’re calling.

“Mark, your hands are shaking. Is everything alright?”

Abraham asked.

“Yeah, of course. Getting a call from my Mom, all that jazz.” He claimed. 

“Tell him I said hi.” Juan smirked.

“𝐽𝑢𝑎𝑛!” Matthew exclaimed. Mark threw a paper ball at Juan, who caught it but fumbled. 

Juan pouted. Mark patted him on his head.

“I’ll put it on speaker, so you four can say hi.” He asked. Cheering erupted as Mark pressed the green button. His Mom answered as soon as he rang. Mark gulped and started speaking.

“Hey, Mom! Glad you called!” He stated, as quickly as possible.

“Your friend came by to see me.” Her firm voice responded.

Mark looked behind him, as if asking which friend. They all did nothing but shrug.

“Who?” Mark’s voice cracked. There’s no way the other four boys told. Abraham is the only one who really knew, right? And he’d never do a thing like that.

“That one boy you gave that damned jacket to. John?”

Mark’s heart dropped by hearing the name.

Just a few weeks ago, John stopped by the theater to talk to Mark, and ditched him after finding out he was gay. Mark never considered, even after he broke his fragile heart, that he’d ever tell anyone. 

Oh, why wouldn’t he?

“John. Yeah, we aren’t friends anymore.” Mark’s lip quivered. 

He looked to the other boys for comfort. All of their faces went deadpan, except Luke, who probably didn’t know what is going on.

“He told me that. He told me what you... are.”

Mark closed his eyes. He had to think quick, because, despite wanting to be heterosexual all of his life, he knows he didn’t really act the part well.

“Mom, it’s a lie.” Mark’s voice cracked. “Whatever John said to you...it was to make me look bad.”

This is why Mark could never admit he loved Matthew to anyone. It wouldn’t end well. First John, and now Madeline. Claire and his Dad would probably never let him see the light of day either.

“Mark, I have tried so hard to raise you like every other boy. I had your Father watch sports with you, and I let you hang out with that Jewish boy.”

“Abraham?” Mark asked. He looked towards Abraham, who was left in shock. “Mom, you’re on speaker. He can hear you.”

Mark saw Matthew put his arms around Abraham, and giving him tissues. He gave Mark tissues too.

“I have done 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 for you, Mark. Everything to make you a normal kid, not a queer.”

Mark was having trouble breathing properly. Now would be a good time to use the tissues Matthew gave him. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m done with you. You aren’t my son. Your sister was so perfect, when she was a teen. Such an Angel. But you? You’re a disgrace.”

Mark was still crying, but he got his hyperventilation under control. “Mom. You know Abraham was the first person I told right? That I was gay?”

Mark walked towards Abraham, and sat directly next to him.

“Abraham was there for me when you weren’t. Frankly, I’m thankful he’s my friend. I’m thankful that these are my friends.”

“Mark. Listen to me. Don’t ever consider talking to me, or your Father again.

You aren’t one of us, okay?”

It felt as if Mark’s stomach has twisted itself into a knot.

“Mom, I’m so sorry I—“

But he was hung up on. And it seems like he was blocked too.

Mark couldn’t hold it together anymore. With no warning to his friends, patiently sitting there the entire time, he wailed.

“Hey, hey, Mark. I’m so sorry.” Matthew said.

“Dude, if you ever need to talk...” Luke said.

“Man, that sucks. I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Juan said.

“You’re better than her.” Abraham said.

“All of this means a lot.”

Mark walked towards Abraham. “This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.” He assured him.

And, Mark hugged him.

Partly as a way to rebel from his parents, who told him not to hug even his closest friends, or he’d be seen as gay. Makes sense, Mark hugs Matthew all of the time, whereas Luke would sometimes have to drag him off.

But, this time, mostly because he wanted to go into Abe’s arms. They were warm. Abraham was always a good hugger. Mark felt safe. 

And, this band had something in common for the two of them. All five of them. It gave them a purpose in life. It gave them a purpose in religion.

And Mark might just trade his parents for that. After all, if someone won’t accept you for who you are, what’s the point?

“Hey, do you guys want to go to my house tonight? You know, like a sleepover.” Abraham stood tall in his question.

“Sleepover? Aren’t those for little kids?” Juan asked.

“Well, sometimes they are, but why not have some fun? I think Mark deserves it after today.”

“Sure, I’ll come!” Mark agrees. Abraham raises his arm for a high five, and Mark gives him one.

Although it took some convincing, the other three agreed. It was set up, and Mark couldn’t be happier.


End file.
